


shake rattle and roll

by hypocorism



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Hatties and blowies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypocorism/pseuds/hypocorism
Summary: Cheers to the horniest old married couple in the league!! Between Ovi getting FIVE goals in two games to celebrate Nicke’s New Contract and Nicke calling Ovi “a weapon” in his intermission interview and saying “he plays better when he’s pissed off” in his postgame,,,Possible CW: some blood due to Ovi’s cut from being high-sticked in the mouth reopeningThank you to EJ for the brainstorming help and itsahockeynight for the advice + the quick beta!! You’re both LegendsEdit: I can't fucking believe he got another hatty in the next game after I posted this fjjfjf
Relationships: Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	shake rattle and roll

“Gonna get a hatty for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Nicke says, raising a sardonic eyebrow. “For me?” He kisses Alex’s chest, sucking the eight pendant into his mouth and rolling his tongue over it.

“For you.” Alex has to clear his throat. He’s gone a little hoarse. “New contract, new goals.”

“Well then,” Nicke scratches lightly over Alex’s stomach, shifting his weight so he’s on top of Alex, “I guess I better give you a little incentive.”

Alex knows what he’s doing, he does, but Nicke’s mouth feels so good, always feels so good, and Nicke keeps darting these little glances up at him from under his lashes, pressing his fingertips into Alex’s hips. Not hard enough to hurt—to ground him—not even when Alex whines and thrusts up, trying to goad Nicke into holding him down harder. It’s just the slick warmth of Nicke swallowing him down, again and again, with nothing to distract him from how good it feels. Inexorable.

Nicke hums around him, closing his eyes, and Alex thinks for a second maybe he was wrong. But then Nicke is moving up, off him, and Alex throws an arm over his face, trying to catch his breath. He can’t look at Nicke for a second, because Nicke will look all smug and pleased with himself, and that, inevitably, gets Alex even harder.

“Feeling motivated?” Nicke says, breath hot on the side of his neck.

“Yeah.”

“Glad I could be of assistance,” Nicke says, and Alex can hear without looking that he’s smirking, but he has to see it, anyway. Taste it. He kisses Nicke, who is still laughing at him, a little. Alex rolls on top of Nicke, pressing him down into the bed, licking into his mouth. Nicke is hard, arching up and rubbing against Alex, but he pushes Alex’s hand away when Alex reaches for his dick. “We should go shower,” he says.

“You’re not gonna let me get you off either?”

“Don’t pout,” Nicke says, sliding out from under him and heading for the bathroom. He stops in the doorway and half-turns, waiting for Alex to look up at his face. “Save it for postgame.”

“Yes, Nicke,” Alex says, propping his hand on his chin. “Whatever you say.”

“You,” Nicke says sternly, corner of his mouth twitching, “are impossible.”

—-

Media takes forever, or feels like it does, but Alex is finally done and changed and ready to go. He can’t find Nicke right away, which isn’t necessarily unheard of. Sometimes Nicke will disappear (“I’m not _hiding_, Alex,”) when he’s finished with his own media obligations. Sometimes they leave the stadium separately, although Alex didn’t think that was the plan tonight. 

Alex walks down the mostly-empty hallway, glancing into rooms as he passes. He’s just about to pull out his phone, try calling Nicke, when the door in front of him opens a crack.

“Finished?” Nicke asks.

“Yeah,” Alex says, pocketing his phone.

“Well,” Nicke raises an eyebrow at him. “Come on then.”

Nicke pushes Alex up against the door once he’s inside, closing them into the darkened room. Fuck. _Fuck_.

“Thought you said we were too old to do this here, anymore,” Alex says, when Nicke pulls back for air.

“Are you complaining?” Nicke asks, undoing Alex’s belt.

“Definitely not complaining,” Alex says fervently.

“Good,” Nicke says, sinking to his knees. He mouths at Alex’s rapidly hardening cock, gives it a teasing lick.

“Can I turn the light on?” Alex asks. Sometimes Nicke is finicky about sucking him off. He’ll arrange Alex’s clothes and body to his liking and then, usually, tease. Sometimes Nicke likes to watch him, every twitch and moan, as he takes him apart.

“No,” Nicke says. “Use your imagination,” then he pushes Alex’s hips against the door, hard, and gets his mouth on his cock.

“Fuck, Nicke,” Alex moans. He can barely see anything in the little strip of light coming under the door, but he finds Nicke’s shoulders with his hands. He closes his eyes and lets the sensation of it take over. Nicke’s hair is soft where it brushes against his hands, and he can smell him, the body wash he uses when he showers at the rink. He’s already wound up, from earlier today and from the game, from the fact that Nicke couldn’t wait to get his mouth on him. Nicke pulls off, giving him just the barest edge of his teeth. Alex gasps, and Nicke digs his nails into his ass, drawing out the sound again.

“You play well when you’re all wound up, don’t you?” Nicke says. He curls his hand loosely around Alex’s cock, more holding than stroking, and Alex whines. Nicke nips at his belly, and then bites, harder.

“Fuck, Nicke, please.” Alex isn’t even entirely sure what he’s begging for, exactly, just more of it. All of it.

Nicke goes back to using his mouth, soft little licks down the length of Alex’s cock, and hard twisting bites on his thighs and stomach. Alex is so turned on he can’t think, and when Nicke finally takes him down to the root, he bites his lip so he won’t shout.

Nicke has apparently decided he’s finished teasing, at least for now, and Alex can feel himself rapidly hurtling toward the edge.

“Close,” he says, and Nicke moans around him, throat working, and Alex is coming. “Fuck, Nicke,” he groans, words feeling indistinct and jumbled as his entire body relaxes and sags against the door. He feels good, loose and a little sleepy, and Nicke is sliding up his body and pressing him into the door again, and that feels even better.

“Fuck,” Nicke says, kissing Alex rough, and fast, curling a hand around the back of his neck and squeezing. Alex moans, tasting himself on Nicke’s tongue. Nicke is still fully dressed, and Alex fumbles for his zipper, sliding it down and getting his hand inside. Nicke is so hard, and wet at the tip, and Alex whines a little at the sensation of it. “Your lip is bleeding again,” Nicke says. He doesn’t sound particularly bothered by this.

“Yeah?” Alex works his hand over Nicke hot and tight. Fuck, he can hardly see Nicke, but he can picture it. Nicke is probably pink all over at this point, flushed all down his chest.

“Yeah.” Nicke bites Alex’s lip, hard, and the little kick of pain makes Alex’s spent cock twitch in interest. “You look good with blood all over your mouth,” Nicke says, almost tenderly, against Alex’s lips. “Pissed off, yelling at the refs.”

“It was a high stick,” Alex points out, a little petulantly. It should have been a call. Nicke laughs at him, and then groans, pressing his forehead into Alex’s neck.

“You got them back, though, didn’t you?” and the smug possessiveness in his voice makes Alex shiver all over.

“Yeah,” Alex says, pulling Nicke in for a kiss. He can taste the blood, now that Nicke’s pointed it out, and it’s starting to rile him up again. Nicke shudders and comes all over Alex’s hand, pulling back a little to catch his breath. He doesn’t go far, tucking his face into Alex’s shoulder again. “You ready to go home?” Alex asks, after a minute. Nicke groans, thunking his head against Alex’s shoulder.

“Whose idea was it to do this here?” Nicke says grouchily. Alex, because it is dark, does not bother to stifle his fond smile. Nicke, lazy and boneless post-orgasm, is one of Alex’s favorite things.

“No idea,” Alex says. He combs his fingers through Nicke’s hair, petting it.

Once the light’s on, it doesn’t take them long to clean up and get going. At this point, everyone else has left so they don’t need to be too presentable. Nicke stops Alex before he opens the door, though, looping a hand around his wrist. Alex makes a questioning noise, and Nicke smiles up at him slyly.

“By the way,” he says. “You still owe me two more orgasms tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been having,,,,the WORST writers block. As always the solution is, get horny about Alex Ovechkin. Hopefully I can make progress on my Actual WIPs now.


End file.
